Moonlight Beckons
by KuroKage
Summary: During battle Sango is poisoned and succumbs to every emotion she has ever felt in ten fold. What can become of her now? IYK MS Please review.


Moonlight Beckons 

By: Kuro Kage

Okay, I started yet another new story but this one had some sort of deeper meaning to me. I didn't exactly start it to get reviews, or have a fiction that would continue…I just, sort of feel really…okay no one cares. I'm off of that.

Please review.

Part I: Solemn

Chapter One: Invisible, not Invincibility

Beginning

Consoling, and maybe a bit comforting was the moon that hung high above her head. Around it was a black veil of night, covered in stars all blinking brightly, but she only cared for the moon.

With ebony hair pulled back behind her head in a low ponytail, and eyes that showed her pain, yet could seem so happy were in a chocolate brown color. She brushed back bangs and stood, feeling the wind rifting around her. These were the moments when she felt beautiful, and when she felt alive.

A walk of minutes from here slept a hanyou up in a tree, his ears in a twitch because of a dream he was having. His passion lay within finding a jewel but was made him go on? What kept him from giving up? It was the hero inside of him, the recognition that he could save lives even being half-breed…or was it the love he held for his lost Kikyou? Or maybe, what kept him going was the knowledge that for every shard Kagome would follow.

Lying in a bedroll was Kagome, her hair spread out under her. She slept lightly, her face just as pale. Beside her sat a yellow backpack, and inside of it was a very full fox demon named Shippou. As he mumbled in his sleep, most likely talking of pocky, Kagome turned onto her side, a slightly worried look on her face. Although she was only fifteen she had come to understand every bit of heartache there was. How can someone so young be involved in so much and still have a clear head? She would always answer, with a touch of a sad smile, that Inuyasha gave her what strength she had.

And a few feet off there were the monk, Miroku, his hand wrapped in the other. He was asleep, but kept his face straight and solemn. A long golden staff stood still against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around it. Without knowing he gently rubbed his thumb over his palm. A curse lay underneath the prayer beads and cloth, one that alone he wasn't sure he could cope with forever. His questions had always been, will this be the key to saving all of us? And would it? No one could answer it until it was all over with. And once it was over where would he go from there? He hoped, quietly in his head, it would be with Sango. Lechery was fun, but he'd have more than enough fun practicing all his moves solely on her.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Sango came running back toward the camp, moving slowly and swiftly to not wake them. She looked back to where she had been daydreaming and where she had come over quite a large demon. Smiling she picked up hiraikotsu and within seconds was in her Slaying outfit.

"Kilala," she whispered, and the tiny cat demon was transformed, complete with fangs bearing over her lips. Kilala nudged Sango's thigh and she climbed on, leaning forward as Kilala raced into the woods where her master had been.

Inuyasha's ears flickered once more and he awoke, giving a shiver, as he knew what was close. "A demon," he said with a grin and jumped from the tree, racing off toward its aura.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the boomerang toward the demon, a dark purple worm creature with eyes on either side of its head. She hit it straight in the throat, and with ease it cut off, the boomerang swinging back to her awaiting hand.

"Don't take all the fun!" Inuyasha called, pulling out Tetsaiga and jumping in the air, the large blade transforming. He cut through the middle of the worm, landing a few feet off with skill. He held the blade over his shoulder with a smirk turned around-

Inuyasha came face to face with another worm demon but this one had two long legs, all of scales. The original skin lay around it.

"Oh great, a tough guy." Inuyasha leapt in the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He swiped and the golden pieces raced out at the monster, catching it in the throat. Blood sprayed for only a second onto the ground and smoke sifted from the wound.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was on the ground, having been awoken by the fighting. She pulled out an arrow and fumbling, tried to put it into the bow, but was knocked away from one of the worm monster's giant feet. She flew through the air to land on her side, her arrow falling from her. She stretched out to it, reaching but turned and looked up at the giant monster instead.

The foot rose above to crush her and she screamed, but was saved by Inuyasha who swept her away at the last fatal moment. He sat her down behind some rocks. "What are you doing? Are you trying to be stupid?"

"I was just trying to help!" Cried Kagome, and she pointed upward, just in time for Inuyasha to whisk her away again. "Hey Sango! Now would be a good time to help!"

The moon had entranced Sango once more and she turned back to the worm monster. "Hiraikotsu!" She flung it and jumped off Kilala and ran and bit into the monster's scaly leg. The monster opened a mouth, filled with shining teeth and reached to bite down on Kilala but was cut short by Hiraikotsu, with cut right through it's neck. The boomerang stuck, however, into the monster's throat.

With a stunned look, Sango raced toward her pet, Kilala biting still on the monster. The monster screamed as dark blood sprayed from the gash in its throat. It turned on Sango, opening it's mouth wide and spraying a thin liquid over her. She gasped for air and looked at her skin. Nothing was happening.

The worm now turned on Kilala and was about to spray her-

Pssffft. An arrow cut straight down the worm's throat, gagging it. There was a moment's silence, giving Kilala enough time to run to her master. In seconds the worm monster exploded, spraying blood and carcass over everyone near.

"Ahhh…" Kagome flung her hands downward, pieces of the worm flying off her.

Sango petted Kilala, pushing pieces out of her hair. Kilala transformed into her smaller form, and mewed, while Sango brushed her off.

A clean Miroku appeared out of the trees. "What did I miss?" He asked, with a yawn.

"Just a fight that I could handled on my own," Inuyasha said, bitterly, wiping crud off of his red Fire Rat Robe.

"We helped too you know," Kagome said, walking over to Inuyasha, mainly to see if he was hurt in any place.

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Miroku put a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples in annoyance. When would this ever stop? They could just confess their love now and be together forever. It would be so much simpler.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"We did too, right Sango? Sango?" Kagome turned to her friend just as Sango collapsed to the ground.

End

That's the end of chapter one, please review if you liked it or totally hated it. I really would like to know what I should improve on. So, review, flame….

More than likely if I only get one review, my own, I'll keep updating. Darn me for not understanding "quit now." Lol.

To come in Chapter Two 

"Sango will be okay…won't she?"

"I can't guarantee anything. The poison sprayed from the monster has triggered deep emotions that Sango feels."

"So in other words," Inuyasha said carelessly, "we're in for some major mood swings."


End file.
